Overthrowing the Ministry
by shiechan
Summary: When a muggleborn witch doesn't like what she sees, she decides to stop watching and start acting. But even with ancient magic on her side, has she gone too far? After all, uprisings are never certain and Voldemort is waiting. Eventually HG/SS AU after 5t
1. A Secret Worth Keeping

a/n: for some inconceivable reason, I had an intense urge to write this – so I did!

AU after 5th book, but takes place in 7th year

-

Hermione sat down wearily collapsing on her very muggle bed at her very muggle home. It was the summer before her final year at Hogwarts. After what she had just done she'd probably never have that last year. "I did it," she murmured to herself. "I truly, finally did it."

Hermione was relieved that she had done it, she knew it had to be done, and she knew that, at least at first, no one would forgive or understand her. After all, muggleborn witches, or anyone for that matter, were normally not singlehandedly responsible for changing an entire government. Hermione Granger had always been an extraordinarily intelligent with, the plan she had executed proved it so. She couldn't wait to see the headlines.

-0-

Harry was sitting on his bed at Privet Drive, when the newspaper was delivered. He accepted the paper and payed the delivery owl, before glancing at it. Seeing the headlines, he abruptly sat back on the bed.

-0-

Rita Skeeter was proud of her work, she had just written a shocking article for the Daily Prophet. Of course, to most people the truly shocking thing was that every word of the said article was true. After all one didn't have to embellish much upon the headline, it practically wrote itself. Though she had to admit, the words "Minister Married then Murdered, Mayhem in Ministry, Muggleborn new Minister" had a certain ring to them.

-

A/N:It's short confusing and sounds stupid, I know, but if I continue writing it'll actually make sense. If anyone has interest I'd love to know!


	2. Ruina per Matrimonium

A/N: hey I wrote a chapter, please tell me what you think! Btw the romance will be there eventually just not for awhile. Remember this is au after 5th nothing in the 6th or 7th happened

-

10 months ago (start of 6th year)

Hermione was an intelligent witch. That alone, explains why she was furious with the current wizarding government. At the moment she was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet. After the events of last year she had fully expected the pompous ministry to realize there was a war and make some changes. Unfortunately, every single change that had been made was for the worse. Fudge, in his full incompetence, was attempting to make up for not believing that Voldemort had truly come back. His way of doing so was to place more restrictions on so called "dark creatures" to keep them from joining Voldemort.

Hermione looked up at her friends, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Ginny and said angrily, "Honestly! Does he think that banning werewolves from leaving their homes will make them come to our side! It's ridiculous! After last year, I didn't think he would even remain minister and now he's practically forcing the "dark creatures" to ally with Voldemort!"

"I know," Harry said irritably, "and what does the press call me today? Am I a liar or a hero?"

"You are . . ." Hermione glances back at the paper, "our only hope and the future of the wizarding world."

Ginny rolls her eyes, "I wish there was some way of getting rid of the ministry. . .of making Fudge see our side."

"We could always _Imperio_ him!" Ron said jokingly, causing an assortment of snorts and giggles from the group.

Hermione however was thinking pensively and suddenly jumped up. "I've got to get to the library! I have an ideal, I'll be back later," she said hurriedly before dashing away.

"She does know I was joking, right?" Ron asked.

Neville responded, "Hermione is a good person she wouldn't cast an unforgivable on someone."

"Nutters is what she is," Ron muttered, and changing topics asked the group, "Did you hear about the Cannons they . . . " before groans interrupted him from all sides. The big ideal Hermione had just had sinking to the back of their minds

-0-

"I know it's got to be somewhere. . ." Hermione murmured to herself, "but where?" She had a permanent pass to be in the Restricted Section from Professor McGonagall , intended for transfiguration research, but right now that was the last thing on her mind as she flipped through a dark tomb. '_Ah, _

_finally here it is,' _she thought, '_the way to fix the ministry. I can do it, it'll be hard but I can do it.' _She read the text out loud, "Ruina per Matrimonium. It will take many months to perform this, but afterward the world will be better. " She said the words again, this time in English, "Destruction through Marriage."

-

A/N: Tell me what you thing – and yes I am going somewhere with this!


End file.
